Summertime First Kiss
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Forever best friends, in the moonlight, on the beach. Truten. POV.
1. Trunks's POV

_Sometimes, the feeling is right,_

_you fall in love for the first time_

_heartbeat, and kisses so sweet,_

_summertime love in the moonlight._

_Dr. Jones - Aqua_

_

* * *

_

I was there with my best friend, on the clear beach. Only a million stars, and the bright moon lit the summer night sky. He ran around, trying to catch fireflies. Being with him... I just can't describe it well. No words seem perfect. I just feel so... Comforable with him. I've been with him my whole life... But now... I feel differently. Yeah... I dated girls... Marron... Uh... That Tsuki girl... But, I never felt so attracted to someone as I do towards Goten.

He fell right beside me, panting slightly.

"Gosh, those things are hard to catch!"

His voice was so pure and innocent, unlike mine... Mischevious. He held up the jar.

"But I got some!"

I stared at him. I couldn't help it. I just had to.

"What is it, Trunks? Is there something on me?"

He began to search about his body for a bug or something. No... There's nothing there. But it was jsut so damn cute!

"Trunks... You ok?"

Goten waved his little hand in fornt of my face. I grabbed it gently.

"Trunks..."

I pulled him towards me. Closer and closer. Our faces so close I could feel his breathing speed up. My heart was thumping so loudly. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it.

His eyes closed. My eyes closed. Almost there...

Perfect.

Our lips met. Oh my God... His were surprisingly the softest I've ever felt. I knew it right then and there, proven by our sweet kiss... I was in love for the first and only time.

* * *

A/N: Been awhile since a DBZ fic, ne? The first lyrics are from Aqua's song Dr. Jones. A rather old song... I decided I was gonna write a DBZ one shot. So I said, the next song that comes up has to do with the one shot. It happened to be that one, and I came out with this! Sorry it's short, I have to get some sleep. Review please!  



	2. Goten's POV

**Summertime First Kiss**  
Goten's POV

Darn fireflies! 

They're so hard to catch. Right when you think you got them, they fly away, and go in the wrong direction! It makes me dizzy.

Trunks and I were camping out, on the beach. Last time we did this, we were ten. Now, I'm fourteen, he's fifteen. I wonder why he's not helping me catch fireflies, we always used to do that together. Maybe... Maybe he doesn't like me enough to help out, anymore. Maybe he's too busy thinking about some dumb girl.

I don't get the deal with girls. What's so special about spending time with them? I'd rather be spending time with someone who's not gonna hurt me. Like Trunks! Trunks never hurt me before. Well... Except that one time, but that was an accident, and I didn't mean in that way. I meant like emotinally.

I'm starting to feel a bit tired now... And kinda dizzy... Hey look, it's Trunks.

I can't keep my balance anymore, and I fall over, landing right next to Trunks. Lucky I didn't fall on him, right? I try and catch my breath.

"Gosh, those things are hard to catch!"

I hear the sound of his smirk, that cocky noise, it sends tingles through my body. I didn't realize my ear was so close to his mouth. I held up the jar, and show it off to him.

"But I got some!"

I looked up at him, he's already looking at me. Why... Why is he looking at me. I must have something on me! What if I do? What if it makes me look bad? I don't wanna look bad in front of Trunks!

"What is it, Trunks? Is there something on me?"

I'm starting to panic. I quickly start to look around, I gotta find it. I gotta find it! Is it behind me? I turn to look, but it's nothing. I can't find... anything. There's nothing, then?

But, he's still staring at me. Why?

"Trunks... You ok?"

I wave my hand in front of his face, trying to gain his attention. He grabs it, and he begins to pull me closer to him. What is he doing?

"Trunks..."

Closer, he's getting closer... I can feel breathing speed up, and my heart beat pound harder. Can he hear my heart? I think I can hear his... Wait. He's going to... He's going to...

Kiss me.

I close my eyes, slowly. It only seems like the right thing to do. Then I feel it. The warmth of his lips against mine. The feeling of warm fuzziness coursing through my body. It was perfect.

Just how I imagained my first kiss would be.

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas, Truten fans. I decided it was just too short. So I would put how Goten felt through the whole thing, plus I can write better than before, in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll fix up Trunks's POV... 


End file.
